


BATTLE DANCERS

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Series: ANIMANGA UNIVERSE [11]
Category: Shounen Anime
Genre: 3 Way Childish Male Rivalries, 3 Way Male Rivalries, Bishie Sparkle, F/M, Homme Mortel, Main Male Character With A Very Bad Temper, Mutual Rivalry Hatred, Secret Dancer, Shōunen Anime - Freeform, Shōunen Anime/Manga Lover, Shōunen Battle Aura, kid hero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: FOR CENTURIES THE MEANING OF BEING A MAN HAS CHANGED TO EVERY BODY EXCEPT FOR THE THE TOUGHEST STRONGEST 11 YEAR'S OLD BOY IN SCHOOL THE HOT BLOODED AND HOT TEMPERED SHŌNEN ANIME/MANGA FANBOY&MARITALARTIST HIRUKU WHO IS THE MOST POPULAR BOY IN SCHOOL UNTIL DANCE KING KAZUKU ARCHAMBEAU TRANSFERS TO SCHOOL AND CHALLENGES HIM NOW ITS KARATE VS THE POWER OF DANCE BUT WHEN A DUEO OF RAPPER BROTHERS SHOW UP HIRUKU'S BELIEVES ARE REALLY CHALLENGED
Series: ANIMANGA UNIVERSE [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681858





	BATTLE DANCERS

TAKESHI P.O.V.  
BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP"  
EXCUSE ME"  
I SAID SCRATCHING THE BACK OF MY HEAD IN EMBAARSEMENT  
HONESTLY MY SISTER SAID GETTING ALL HUFFY CHECKED  
I SAID EXCUSE ME WELL I'LL SEE YOU LATER MOM"  
I SAID GRABBING MY STUFF PUTTING MY SHOES ON  
THEN HEADING OUT THE DOOR  
ONCE I WAS OUT THE DOOR I RAN ALL THE WAY TO SCHOOL  
MY GRANDFATHER WAS THE FASTEST AND BEST RUNNER AT HIS OLD SCHOOL  
PEOPLE LOVED SEEING ME RUN  
ESPECIALLY THE GIRLS  
AH GOOD MORNING MR YAMASAKI"  
OHAYŌGOZAIMASU XPHER SAN"  
BUSY DAY TODAY MR YAMASAKA?"  
MOCHIRON ALSO IT'S YAMASAKI SAN"  
I SAID RUNNING PAST HER MUTTERING TO MYSELF  
I GOT TO THE STOP SIGN I LOOKED BOTH WAYS BEFORE CROSSING  
UNFORTUNATELY ONE OF THE DEIVERS ON THE ROAD DIDN'T A HUGE PINK LIMO  
I LEAPED INTO THE AIR NEARLY DIGGING IT  
KONO KORE O TORU"  
I SHOUTED FLYING AXE KICKING THE FRONT OF THE CAR  
KARE NO OROKANA ATAMA TO WA NANIDESU KA"  
I MUTTERED BEFORE RESUMING MY RUN  
MIYAKO THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN SCHOOL WAS OUT IN FRONT OF HER HOUSE WAITING FOR ME I BACK HANDSPRANG OVER TO HER AND SPUN AROUND  
YO MIYO CHAN"  
I SAID WINKING AT HER  
OHAYŌGOZAIMASU TAKESHIKUN DAIJOUBO?"  
SHE ASKED WORRIED  
OTHER THAN ALMOST BEING RUN OVER BY A STUPID SNOBBY RICH BRAT'S DRIVER...."  
ISAID NEARLY GETTING ANGRY BOKUWA DAIJOBU"  
NOW SHALL WE GET GOING?"  
I ASKED HOLDING OUT MY HAND SHE NODDED HER HEAD AND TOOK MY HAND  
WE RAN THE REAST OF THE WAY TO SCHOOL PHEW WE MADE IT"  
I SAID LETING OUT A ANIME SIGH OF RELIEF  
HUH STUPID SNOBBY RITCH BRAT'S DRIVER?"  
SHE ASKED CONFUSED  
YEAH I WAS LOOKING BOTH WAYS WHEN A BIG PINK LIMO ALMOST KILLED ME"  
A BIG PINK LIMO?"  
YEAH IT WAS DRIVING DOWN THE ROAD  
FORTUNATELY I LEAPED INTO THE AIR AVOIDING IT  
BUT WHERE WAS IT GOING?"  
HMM WELL TO BE HONEST WATASHI WA HONTŌNI SHIRANAI"  
I SAID CROSSING ONE LEG BEHIND SHRUGGING MY SHOULDERS  
HOPEFULLY I'LL NEVER SEE THAT SPOILED PUNK EVER AGAIN  
THAT'S WHEN MY BEST FRIEND TAKUYA CAME INTO THE CLASSROOM  
YO TAKESHI"  
YAHOO TAKUYA"  
I GREETED BACK  
WHOA WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU?"  
A BIG PINK LIMO ALMOST KILLED ME"  
A BIG PINK LIMO?"  
YEAH IT WAS DRIVING DOWN THE ROAD  
FORTUNATELY I LEAPED INTO THE AIR AVOIDING IT"  
KONO"  
YEAH THAT'S WHAT I SAID"  
BEFORE AXE KICKING THE ROOF OF THE LIMO"  
YOU DID WHAT?"  
SURVERS THAT DOOFUS RIGHT YOU LOOKED BOTH WAYS RIGHT?"  
HEH MOTCHIRON"  
I CROSSING MY ARM'S GRINNING PROUDLY  
DUDE NICE"  
HE SAID HIGH FIVING ME  
WE WERE PLAYING DOGEBALL IN SCHOOL AND I WAS SLAYING EVERYBODY  
HEH SAN. NI  
I SMIRKED SNAPING MY FINGER  
HAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"  
EVERYBODY IN MY CLASS SHOUTED  
ICHI  
BATTLE OVER K.O.GAME OVER WINNER TAKESHI" FORTUNATELY EVERYBODY WAS KNOCKED OUT  
SO NOBODY COULD SEE ME DO MY VICTORY DANCE  
TAKUYA CAME FROM A FAMILY OF DANCER'S  
DANCING ISN'T MY THING SO I ONLY DO IT IN PRIVATE  
OR WHEN EVERYBODY ELSE EXCEPT TAKUYA IS KNOCKED OUT  
THAT'S WHEN I SAW SOMETHING FLOATING IT WAS A NECKLACE LATER THAT DAY AFTER SCHOOL WE WENT OVER TO THE FOOD COURT  
WHERE MY MOM'S BESTFRIEND WORKED  
HEY MERISSA TWO EXTRA LARGE HAWAIIAN'S PLEASE"  
MEANWHILE THERE WAS LOUD EXSPLOTION  
FALLOWED BY PEOPLE SCREAMING  
WE BOTH RAN OVER TO THE WINDOW TO SEE WHO IT WAS YOU STAY HERE I'LL GO CHECK IT OUT"  
I SAID RUNNING OUT THE DOOR HIDING BEHIND THE BUILDING  
TAKAISHI SHŌUNEN BATORUON"  
I SHOUTED SLAMMING MY FIST AFTER THROWING  
A FEW PUNCHES AND KICKS I STRUCK MY FINAL POSE

THE VILLAIN WAS A 15 FT GUY IN A FULL BODY SKIN TIGHT SPANDEX SUIT AND BOOTS

I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING BUT WHAT?"  
THAT'S WHEN I SPOTTED ANOTHER GUY HIS FULL-BODIED SPANDEX SUIT WAS A FADED GREEN MATCHINASAI" HE LOOKED OVER HIS SHOULD R AT ME BUT THEN


End file.
